Eclipse Story: Chapter 2 - Entering the Grand Line
A few weeks later... After the incident with Lychee, Eclipse and Yeti head on towards the Grand Line. '' '''Eclipse: '''Alright, I’ve entered the Grand Line before but not the usual way that everybody else goes. '''Yeti: '''Hmm? What do you mean? '''Eclipse: '''I go straight through the Calm Belt. '''Yeti: '''What?!? Are you serious?!? No one is stupid enough to try that!! '''Eclipse: '''I used to be a Marine, so I went through into the Grand Line via battleships that have Kairoseki bottoms. '''Yeti: '''What?!? You used to be a Marine?!? '''Eclipse: '''Yep. Now, let’s get on to business. *looks at map* Hmm… it seems that the only other way to enter the Grand Line is through Reverse Mountain but I’m not sure how to get through the mountain. '''Yeti: '''Whatever, there’s probably a passage through the mountain. '''Eclipse: '''Hahaha. You’re probably right. ''The duo sailed for another couple of hours and finally reached Reverse Mountain. A storm is raging around Reverse Mountain and Eclipse and Yeti are having a tough time maneuvering the ship about. '' '''Eclipse: '''Dammit! It’s impossible to see around here in this giant storm! '''Yeti: '''Oi! In’t that Reverse Mountain?! '''Eclipse: '''Oh s***!! There isn’t a passage through Reverse Mountain!! We’re gonna be shot up the mountain by a reverse waterfall!! '''Yeti: '''WHAT?!?! How’re we supposed to get down?!? We gotta steer away from the mountain and figure out a plan!! ''Eclipse and Yeti ran for the steering wheel and they both tried to steer the ship away at the same time but the raging waves made it impossible for them to steer the ship. The ship went with the flow and was steadily climbing up the mountain. '' '''Eclipse: '''Looks like we’re gonna be leaving our fate for the heavens to decide. '''Yeti: '''What kinda of bulls*** line is that? *smug grin* ''The ship went up to the top of the mountain, went up into the air for a couple of seconds, and came back down onto the other waterfall that leads down Reverse Mountain into the Grand Line. '' '''Eclipse: '*lies down on ship* Hey~! That wasn’t as bad as I thought! *grins* Yeti: '''*also lies down on ship* Goddammit! Scaring me like that! *sighs* ''BO!'' '''Yeti: '''Hmm? Oi, you hear something? ''BO!'' '''Eclipse: '''Yeah, now that you mention it… I do hear something! *confused face* ''BO!'' '''Yeti: '''Isn’t it getting louder? ''BO!'' 'Eclipse: '*stands up and looks over railing* *shocked face with eyes popped out and mouth wide open with tongue sticking out* 'Yeti: '*also stands up* *has same expression as Eclipse* 'Eclipse/Yeti: '''IT’S A GIANT WALL!!!! '''Eclipse: '''What the hell is a giant wall doing in front of the entrance to the Grand Line?!? '''Yeti: '''I don’t know but let’s smash through it, with a combined attack! '''Eclipse: '''Yosh! ''Meanwhile... '''???: '''What’s wrong, Laboon? You seem excited. Is a pirate ship coming? '''Laboon: ''BO!'' ???: '*walks over to the waterfall and looks* *surprised face at what he sees* ''Meanwhile... Eclipse stood in place, holding out his right face towards the while his left hand grabbed onto the fist. Yeti stood there holding his sword with both of his hands. '' '''Eclipse: '*looks over at Yeti* *thinks to himself* Damn, Yeti sure is concentrating a lot; I can feel his overwhelming aura. 'Yeti: '''Yosh! Let’s do it! '''Eclipse/Yeti: '''Spiralling Dust Cannon!! ''Meanwhile... '???: '*sees Eclipse and Yeti about to attack* WAIT A MINUTE!!! DON’T ATTACK!!! *looks at Laboon* LABOON, GET AWAY!!! Meanwhile... Eclipse notices the mysterious man yelling at them not to attack. Yeti has not noticed yet, so Eclipse moves from his stance, jumps and knees Yeti’s chin. 'Yeti: '''Oof! Ooowww! My tongue!!! Oi, what was that for?!? I was ready to attack!!! '''Eclipse: '*points at Laboon* Look… 'Yeti: '*surprised face with wide eyes and mouth slightly open* It’s moving! Is that thing a whale?!? A couple of minutes later... Eclipse and Yeti finally made it down the mountain. They got off their ship and walked up to the mysterious man. '???: '*intimidating stare* State your name! 'Yeti: '''My na- '???: 'My name is Crocus. Don’t kill me! '''Yeti: '*holding sword* *angry anime face, blank eyes and sharp teeth* Let’s kill him!! 'Eclipse: '''Easy now. Crocus, eh? We’re the Eclipse Pirates! *grins* '''Crocus: '''What? Just the two of ya? That’s pretty pathetic, if ya ask me… '''Eclipse: '''Let’s kill him!! *same angry face s Yeti* '''Yeti: '*sarcastically* Easy now. *smug grin* 'Crocus: '''Hmm? You with the red hair. I recognize you from the newspaper. '''Eclipse: '''Oh, you mean my 98, 000, 000 bounty. '''Crocus: '''Stop bragging ‘bout your bounty. That’s pretty pathetic. '''Eclipse: '*clenches fist and pooping veins on fists* This guy’s got a big mouth for someone who doesn’t want to get killed!! 'Crocus: '''Former Vice Admiral Eclipse, now going by Dust Storm Eclipse. Am I correct? '''Eclipse: '''Yep! *grins* '''Yeti: '''Oi, you were a Vice Admiral?!? '''Eclipse: '''Yep! *grins* '''Yeti: '''Whatever! That doesn’t matter now that you’re a pirate. Oi, Crocus. Give us a couple of maps of the surrounding area. '''Crocus: '*laughs like crazy* Even if I gave you a map, it’d be useless if you didn’t have a Log Pose. 'Eclipse: '*puts fist into palm, like Luffy does sometimes* OOOHHHH!!! I knew I forgot something at home… 'Yeti: '''I don’t know what a Log Pose is but if it’s really important… THEN HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT?!? '''Crocus: '*laughs* Here. *tosses a Log Pose* That’s a little gift from me. That Log Pose is already set for the next island. Be careful though, I heard that Dune Island is famous for its incredible doctors. One in particular you should watch out for. 'Eclipse: '*jumps onto ship* Yosh! Let’s go to Dune Island! 'Yeti: '*also jumps onto ship* We could probably use a doctor after I beat you up for everything that’s happened today!! Eclipse and Yeti sails off. '''Crocus: '''Hehe. They remind me of the Straw Hat Pirates. Absolutely clueless as to how dangerous the Grand Line is, at least the captain has some knowledge of the Grand Line but with his personality, I don’t think he’s that much helpful, right Laboon? '''Laboon: ''BO!'' <--- Previous Chapter | [[Eclipse Story: Chapter 3 - Rise of the Scorpions|Next Chapter --->]] Category:Stories Category:Eclipse Pirates